Lápiz labial
by LadyPoison
Summary: Después de una aparente noche de fiesta, Sesshomaru despierta desnudo y desorientado en su habitación. Confundido, intenta recordar lo que pasó aquella noche, pero le es imposible. Todo recuerdo se ha ido al igual que la chica con la que compartió la cama. Sin darse por vencido, esta dispuesto a recordar y encontrarla sin importar que su única pista sea un lápiz labial color rosa
1. chapter 1

**Rompecabezas.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente debido al peso extra que sentía en los párpados. No podía enfocar bien, todo estaba muy borroso, pero pudo distinguir el techo de su habitación. Una punzada de dolor atacó su cabeza haciéndolo soltar un gruñido.

Se sentía bastante mal, aquella resaca sin duda era de las peores. Trató de hacer memoria y recordar lo que había sucedido para terminar así, pero fue en vano. Su mente no cooperaba frustrándolos de sobre manera. Maldición, jamás se embriago tanto como para no recordar que había hecho.

De lo único que tenía certeza era que hubo una fiesta y a juzgar por su estado, una muy grande.

Reunió fuerzas y se sentó como pudo en la cama. Como consecuencia del proceso, toda la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas.

—Joder—. Se quejó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Después de unos segundos, todo pareció mejorar, así que volvió a abrir los ojos.

Miro hacía abajo y reparo en el hecho de que estaba completamente desnudo. De inmediato escaneó la habitación encontrando su ropa esparcida por el suelo. Había tenido sexo y ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Volteó y encontró el otro lado de la cama vacía y a juzgar por la falta de prendas que no sean suyas en el suelo, su amante se había ido.

Normalmente, hubiera ignorado el hecho, pero algo en él estaba inquieto, deseoso de averiguar quien fue su acompañante nocturna. Poso su mirada en la mesita de noche junto a él en busca de algún papel con un numero telefónico. Sus conquistas de una noche solían dejarle su número con la esperanza de que las llamará, pero eso nunca sucedía. Se llevó una sorpresa al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

Sesshomaru se levantó de la cama y se tambaleo hacía el baño para asearse. Ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la ropa. Lo único que quería era una buena ducha y una pastilla para ese maldito dolor que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se acercó al lavabo y se miro en el espejo. Tenía ojeras y no muy buena cara, pero era normal después de su aparente noche salvaje. Cortó sus pensamientos al descubrir algo más. Un lápiz labial rosa estaba en sus labios a causa de besar a la desconocida y tenía un poco corrido en la mejilla.

El peli plata llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla y de nuevo la duda le surgió. Sentía que esa noche había pasado algo que debía recordar, algo importante.

El color no era uno que hubiera visto antes en sus acompañantes. Ellas normalmente usaban tonos más oscuros, más atrevidos. Pero ese era un rosa pálido, inocente.

Después de salir de la ducha se acostó en su cama después de haber tomado una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Agradeció que era domingo y cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el cansancio.

Al día siguiente sintiéndose renovado se preparo y fue a la universidad. Al llegar a su facultad, se encontró con dos de sus amigos. Koga y Miroku.

—¿Qué tal estuvo la resaca?—. Preguntó Koga apenas llegó junto a ellos.

—Hmp—. Musito sin dar más respuesta. Así que había estado con ellos. Quizás podían darle más información. Interiormente deseaba que supieran con quien se fue esa noche. No había podido quitarse el asunto de la mente y la molesta sensación de que era algo importante lo carcomía.

—Parece que no tan bien—. Comentó Miroku.

—¿Saben con quién me fui esa noche?—. Les preguntó sin rodeos. Ambos amigos se miraron entre si como preguntándose con la mirada y se encogieron de hombros.

—No tengo idea—. El primero el contestar fue Koga—. Malamente podía conmigo mismo como para vigilarte—. Admitió. El peli plata poso su mirada en su otro amigo esperando su respuesta.

—Lo siento, mi querido amigo pero estaba muy ocupado con una bella señorita.

Sesshomaru maldijo internamente al no escuchar nada que le sirviera.

—Parece que alguien tuvo acción y no lo recuerda—.Canturrreo Koga de forma burlona ganándose una mirada asesina del albino.

—Tal parece que te pegó muy feo—. Habló Miroku. Koga asintió estando de acuerdo.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué tanto interés? Ni que fuera la primera vez que te acuestas con alguien de una fiesta—. Le recuerda.

Koga tenía razón, pero esa vez sentía que era diferente. La necesidad de recordar era bastante.

—Olvidenlo—. Dijo zanjando el tema. Sus amigos no lograrían comprenderlo. Ni él mismo lo comprendía.

Entró a su primera clase sin muchas ganas y se sentó en su lugar habitual junto a la ventana. Poso la vista el la puerta y vio como una azabache conocida entraba al aula. Kagome Higurashi se acomodó en su asiento en medio de la clase sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada lo cual se le hizo extraño. Todas las mañanas lo saludaba.

Ella y Kagome eran amigos. Se habían conocido el primer día de clases y de inmediato se cayeron bien a pesar de sus personalidades opuestas. Era una chica muy amable, inteligente, divertida y le gustaba. Sí, Kagome Higurashi le gustó casi desde el principio de su amistad. Pero había decidido no intentar nada con ella.

Sesshomaru sabía muy bien que no era ningún santo. Él era la clase de chicos serios que no demostraban sus sentimientos, le gustaba salir a fiestas y por supuesto le gustaba saciar sus necesidades con chicas de una noche muy de vez en cuando, por no decir casi siempre. En otras palabras era un mujeriego. Alguien como él jamas podría darle lo que necesita a alguien como ella.

Kagome era el tipo de chica que valía la pena y lo que menos quería era hacerle daño con toda la mierda que traía, no. Ella se merecía alguien mejor que él, que la tratara como se merece. Por esa razón solo se conformaba con su amistad y poder admirarla en silencio.

De pronto, un recuerdo fugaz cruzo por su mente. Imágenes de la carretera le llegaron a la mente. Gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por una ventana y unas manos femeninas aferradas al volante de un auto.

Sesshomaru se esforzó por recordar más. Cualquier cosa que pudiera, pero fue inútil. Soltó un suspiro de frustración.

El resto de las clases estuvo distante...tratando de acomodar las piezas del rompecabezas de su mente.

Tres días, tres malditos días desde que despertó en su cuarto sin acordarse de nada y hasta ese entonces no podía recordar nada, al menos nada útil. Esa situación lo ponía de los nervios y para empeorarlo todo hacía días que Kagome no le dirigía ni una sola palabra.

No lograba entender por que. Maldición, que el recordara no había hecho o dicho nada malo. Lo peor era cuando quería acercarse a ella y aclarar las cosas. La chica simplemente lo evitaba y se iba del lugar como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Levantó la vista y vio a la azabache pasar por el corredor. Sin dudarlo emprendió el camino hacia ella con la esperanza de que su rara actitud hubiera pasado.

—Kagome—. La llamó a unos pasos detrás de ella.

La pelinegra no hizo ademán de querer voltear y solo siguió su camino con normalidad. El chico apretó los dientes tratando de no desesperarse y lo volvió a intentar.

—Kagome—. No obtuvo respuesta. Tratando de no fastidiarse, estiro el brazo y la tomó del codo. Sintió con se estremeció ante su toque—. ¿Qué te sucede?—. Cuestionó girándola hacía él.

—Sueltame, por favor—. Le pidió sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No hasta que me digas que pasa contigo—. Sentenció.

—Nada—. Respondió de inmediato volteando la mirada a otro lado—. Estoy ocupada, Sesshomaru—. Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de jalarse y liberarse del agarre del albino. Dio media vuelta y se perdió entre el mar de cuerpos dejando a Sesshomaru más confundido de lo que estaba.

Ya no lo soportaría ni otro día más. Iba a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Sesshomaru tomo su chaqueta y salió de su apartamento dispuesto a buscar a Kagome para que le explicara el por que de su indiferencia.

Ya había pasado una semana y el asunto en vez de mejorar solo empeoraba cada día, cosa que lo estresaba. Hasta ese momento aun no recordaba que había pasado en esa fiesta, pero eso tendría que esperar. En ese momento tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Después de conducir durante quince minutos llegó al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía la azabache. Entró al edificio y se dirigió al ascensor para llegar al quinto piso. Una vez ahí, buscó la puerta de la chica hasta que la encontró.

Estaba a punto de tocar, pero la puerta se abrió por si sola mostrándole a Kagome claramente lista para salir.

—Sesshomaru...—. Pronunció la chica confundida al verlo en su puerta.

—Necesitamos hablar—. Demando el albino al tiempo que intentaba ingresar al departamento, pero la chica fue más rápida y le bloqueó la entrada con su cuerpo.

—No es un buen momento—.Informó evasiva—. Quedé de reunirme con las chicas.

Trato de meterse a su hogar para cerrar la puerta, pero le fue imposible ya que el peli plata la hizo a un lado y entró.

—Sal, por favor—. Pidió sin dejar de lado su amabilidad—. Voy a llegar tarde.

Sesshomaru sabía que eso pasaría, pero se había auto impuesto no irse de ahí sin respuestas.

—Podrás irte luego de que me respondas—. Dijo firmemente.

La azabache se encontraba nerviosa. No tenía idea de que decirle para que la dejara en paz.

—Ya te lo había dicho. No es nada—. Respondió sin convencerlo.

—Dime la verdad—. Exigió.

—¡Es eso¡—. Exclamó perdiendo un poco la compostura—. He estado algo ocupada eso es todo—. Dijo un poco más tranquila—. Ahora si me disculpas...—Dio unos pasos a la puerta, pero fue detenida por la firme mano del peli plata que se aferró a su brazo.

—Sabes que no es eso, deja de mentir—. La presionó. La jalo hasta dejarla frente a él y la miro a los ojos tratando de descifrarlos. La chica no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—Solo dejame, por favor—. Suplicó la azabache con la esperanza de que se marchara.

Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula exasperado por su necedad.

—¡¿Por qué no quieres decirme?!—. Exclamó alterándose un poco.

—¡Por que no!—. Espetó la chica.

El peli plata apretó más su agarre y analizo su rostro en busca de una pista. Su vista se detuvo de inmediato en una zona especifica. Sus labios. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa pálido... El mismo rosa...


	2. Pieza faltante 1

**Pieza faltante parte 1**

Sintió como el liquido caliente se deslizaba por su garganta. Dejo sin ninguna delicadeza el vaso sobre la barra.

Aquel club tenía un buen ambiente, la musica estaba a tope al igual que las pista que albergaba un montón de universitarios buscando pasar un buen rato. No tenía ni idea de que hora era, su sentido del tiempo se había deteriorado a causa de los tragos.

Su alrededor daba vueltas y se sentía un poco mareado pues estaba completamente ebrio. La había estado pasando bastante bien, pero cuando se aburrió decidió ir a beber otro par de tragos... Mala idea.

Buscó a sus acompañantes con la mirada por todo el club. Encontró a Miroku en uno de los sillones con una chica a cada lado bastante cariñoso. Claramente no perdía el tiempo. Esbozo una media sonrisa y le hizo una seña al barman para que le sirviera otro trago.

Un par de tragos más y la poca consiencia que le quedaba se había ahogado completamente. Llevó sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón en busca de sus llaves, pero no las encontró.

—No te las devolveré—. Le pareció escuchar una voz a la lejanía—. Amigo, estas muy ebrio, llama a alguien—. Poso la vista hacia donde provenía la voz y se encontró al barman frente a él. Ni siquiera recordaba en que momento le había quitado las llaves.

Como pudo, sacó su celular del pantalón y lo puso sobre la barra. No tenía a quien llamar...los únicos amigos que tenía estaban ahí igual o peor que él. De pronto, el recuerdo de una linda azabache le llegó.

Tomo el teléfono y marcó su número.

—Sesshomaru, ¿qué sucede? Son las cuatro de la mañana—. Contestó Kagome adormilada.

Olvidó el motivo de su llamada al escuchar su voz, por lo tanto dijo lo primero que le llegó a la mente al escucharla.

—Eres tan bonita—. Soltó de la nada provocando un silencio del otro lado de la línea.

Kagome se confundió al escuchar lo que dijo, pero luego una música estruendosa lo distrajo.

—¿Estas en un club?—. Cuestionó alzando la voz para que la escuchara. .

—Tal vez. ¿Alguna vez te dije cuanto me gustan tus ojos?—. Le preguntó como si eso fuera lo más importante del mundo.

La azabache sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Pero se frenó al escuchar su tono y analizarlo.

—Sesshomaru, ¿estas ebrio? —. Lo cuestionó algo preocupada.

—Por supuesto que no—. Negó arrastrando las palabras.

—Sí, claro—. Dijo sin creerle—. Dime donde estas—. Solicitó en lo que se levantaba de su cama e iba a su armario.

—En un club—. Respondió con simpleza—. ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a venir a divertirte conmigo? —. Soltó una risa que no iba para nada de acuerdo a su personalidad.

—Solo dime como se llama el club—. Le pidió con voz firme poniéndose el abrigo.

—Ehm—. Musito y se escuchó como despegaba el teléfono de su oído—. Oye...tu—. Se escuchó como le hablaba a alguien—. ¿En dónde estamos? l

—Hola—. Una voz diferente se oyó por la bocina—. Tu amigo esta en el bar Shikon, ¿sabes donde esta? —. Le preguntó el extraño.

—Sí, se donde es—. Eso no estaba muy lejos de la universidad—. Llegaré en veinte minutos. Por favor asegúrese de que no se vaya—. Le pidió mientras salía del edificio hasta su auto.

Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, lo que lo hizo levantar la cabeza de la barra.

—Sesshomaru, mira como estas—.Pronunció la azabache—. No puedo creer que seas tan descuidado—. Lo regaño.

—No me regañes—. Le dijo el peli plata—. Mejor sientate conmigo.

—Olvidalo, ya nos vamos—. Sentenció. Kagome lo ayudo a levantarse y paso uno de sus brazos por su hombro para estabilizarlo.

—Aquí tienes sus llaves—. La detuvo el barman antes de que se fuera. La chica se acercó y las recibió.

—Te lo agradezco mucho—. Dijo con total sinceridad. El hombre solo asintió en respuesta y volvió a su trabajo.

Salieron del club y fueron hasta el auto de la pelinegra. Lo subió al asiento del copiloto y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Sesshomaru no se opuso, simplemente se dejó hacer.

Se subió al auto y emprendieron camino al departamento del albino.

Sacar a Sesshomaru del auto, subir hasta su piso, buscar las llaves de su departamento en su pantalón sin dejarlo caer y abrir la puerta fue toda una hazaña que le costó bastante trabajo. Una vez dentro, caminaron hasta el dormitorio del chico y lo recostó en su cama. Como pudo, le quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta para que estuviera un poco más cómodo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a él observándolo.

Suspiro aliviada al saber que ya estaba a salvo. No cabía duda que era un imprudente, pero aun así lo amaba. Acomodó unos mechones de su flequillo con suavidad mientras admiraba sus facciones.

—Kagome...—. La llamó el albino.

—Shh, duermete, te ayudará—. Le dijo con voz suave.

—No te vayas—. Le pidió dejándola sorprendida. Pero se calmó, ya que sabía que estando en sus cinco sentidos jamás diría eso. Solo era el alcohol.

—Me quedaré hasta que te duermas—. Le dijo, pero fue interrumpida.

—No, quedare esta noche—. Se sentó en la cama como pudo ganándose un mareo.

—No hagas eso—. Lo reprendió la chica con la clara intención de volverlo a acostar. Estiro una mano para cumplir con su propósito, pero fue interceptada por el peli plata que la tomo.

Kagome trató de apartarse, pero solo fue atraída más cerca de él.

—Me gustaste desde que te conocí—. Confesó de la nada.

—No digas tonterías, solo estas con...—. Su voz se vio interrumpida por el.

—Es la verdad. Me enamoré de ti—. Susurró acercándose más a ella.

Kagome sentía mariposas en el estomago a causa de sus palabras, pero también sentía un dolor en su corazón al saber que solo era el alcohol el que hablaba.

—Quiero estar contigo...

—Basta—. Pidió ella no queriendo escuchar más. Poso su mano libre en el pecho de Sesshomaru y lo recostó nuevamente. Pero no contó con que él tiraría de su mano haciéndola caer sobre él.

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron al saberse tan cerca de él. Sus frentes estaban unidas y podían sentir el aliento del otro.

Se mirado a los ojos por un largo rato, hasta que el peli plata elimino la distancia entre ellos sellando sus labios. De inmediato, Kagome sintió como si fuegos artificiales estallaran en su interior.

Había fantaseado con ese momento tantas veces, pero la realidad lo superaba. La realidad...esa palabra la golpeó y se separó de inmediato. El albino la miro confundido por su rechazo.

—No puedo—. Susurro sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a picar—. No sabes lo que haces...

—lo sé—. Le respondió con seguridad—. Solo vivelo...

Volvió a juntar sus labios y de nuevo la azabache trato de apartarse, pero fue detenida por él que la aferro de los hombros para impedírselo. Con cada roce de sus labios, la chica iba bajando la resistencia, hasta el punto en el que simplemente decidió vivirlo.

Los besos se tornaron más intensión dando paso a las caricias. Primero suaves y después más apasionadas. La ropa se convirtió en un obstáculo para ellos que no tardaron en eliminar quedando piel contra piel, únicamente protegidos por las sabanas.

Kagome se dejaba llevar por las placenteras caricias que Sesshomaru repartía a lo largo de todo su cuerpo con maestría soltando uno que otro gemido ocasional que lo único que hacia era aumentar el deseo entre ambos.

Cuando el peli plata la sintió lista posicionó su hombría en la entrada de la chica avisándole así que el momento había llegado. El pulso de Kagome se acelero a causa de eso. Jamás había estado íntimamente con alguien y estaba claramente nerviosa.

—Se cuidadoso—. Le pidió concediéndole el permiso para continuar.

El peli plata asintió comprendiendo y deposito un beso en sus labios antes de introducirse en ella.

Al principió la sensación no era agradable, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a su presencia. Al ver que se había acostumbrado, Sesshomaru aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

La azabache sentía un sentimiento inexplicable en su pecho. Estaba feliz por compartir ese momento con la persona que amaba...tan feliz que no se preocupó por nada más, ese momento nadie se lo iba a poder quitar. Lo disfrutaría y atesoraría por siempre.

Simplemente se dejo guiar por Sesshomaru, entregándole su cuerpo y su corazón. Disfrutando de su unión y permitiéndole mostrarle sensaciones desconocidas y dejarlo llevarla a la cima del éxtasis.

Todos los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a aparecer en su mente después de ver su labial. Kagome era la chica con la que pasó la noche...

Todo cobró sentido para el. Ese era la razón de su indiferencia. Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por haber sido tan idiota.

Por la mirada que tenía, Kagome supo que había recordado lo que pasó entre ellos. Y eso la aterraba.

Después de haberse entregado a él, Sesshomaru se quedó profundamente dormido. Kagome aprovechó para vestirse y salir de su departamento. Cuando salió de ese lugar era un mar de emociones.

Estaba feliz por haber tenido ese momento, pero igual se sentía triste por las circunstancias y el hecho de que Sesshomaru se arrepintiera le daba mucho miedo.

Por eso, cuando se entero que no recordaba algo sintió como el alma regresaba a ella. Era una alivio enorme, ya que si no lo recordaba, no podía rechazarla. Al principió su plan era actuar como que nada había pasado, pero le fue imposible, simplemente no podía mirarlo.

—De verdad, tengo que salir—. Dice de repente tratando de evadir de nuevo la situación. Sesshomaru se lo impide y la toma de la cintura.

—Kagome, yo...—. Musito con su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

—No tienes que decirme nada. Sé que no era tu intención y solo fue el alcohol—. Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Sesshomaru despega su rostro de hueco de su cuello y la mira fijamente.

—No es así—. La contradice. Se queda en silencio unos segundos... Hasta que final mente se decide— Lo que dije era verdad—. Confesó con total sinceridad.

Kagome lo miro incrédula y negó con la cabeza sin creerle. Apartó la vista del chico, pero de inmediato el la hizo regresarla al tomarla del mentón.

—Estoy enamorado de ti—. Dijo en un susurro solo para que ella pudiera escucharlo. Jamás fue bueno con los sentimientos, pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, ella lo valía—. No quise hacerte daño, ese jamas ha sido mi propósito.

Le costaba creer que de verdad Sesshomaru estaba enamorado de ella...siempre creyó que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos y el saberse correspondida la descolocó.


	3. Pieza faltante 2

**Pieza faltante 2**

—¿Hablas en serio?—. Se atrevió preguntar aun sin dar crédito a lo que el chico respondió con un asentimiento y una mirada de sinceridad.

Sintió una calidez en el pecho que la llenaba.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?—. Quiso saber al borde de las lágrimas.

—Te mereces alguien mejor—. Dijo apartando la mirada.

—Eres un tonto—. Lo regaño—. Eres a quien quiero—. Se atrevió a confesarle sonrojada.

Sesshomaru de inmediato la miro. Seguía pensando que merecía alguien mejor, pero al saber que ella sentía lo mismo decidió ser egoísta y quedarse a su lado si así se lo permitía.

Se acercó a su rostro y unió sus labios como aquella noche.

—Será mejor que llames a tus amigas para cancelar—. Dijo Sesshomaru al separarse.

—¿Por qué?—. Cuestionó curiosa la azabache.

Sesshomaru se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de su oído y susurro.

—Quiero hacerlo bien. Te haré el amor y esta vez lo recordaré perfectamente.


End file.
